


In the moonlight

by screamingskz



Series: SKZ Drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Porn, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Kim Seungmin, Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Emotional Sex, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Prince Yang Jeongin, Secret Relationship, Smut, Submissive Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Jeongin was a royal and always looked the part, but nothing could compare to the way he looked in that moment, sweaty and panting, begging only for Seungmin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: SKZ Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	In the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Jeongin's birthday week challenge on [AgibbangFest](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST)  
> Based on this moodboard: [Royal Blood](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST/status/1356323531320135681?s=20)

Seungmin pressed a hand to Jeongin's mouth, silencing his cries of pleasure as footsteps echoed in the hallway outside. He knew it was just the guards doing their rounds and no one would seriously come knocking, but if they heard a commotion? No one would respect the prince's privacy if they thought he was in real pain. The red and gold curtains would hide them, but only just. They needed to be careful.

Looking down, he met Jeongin's dewy eyes. "As much as I love to hear your beautiful sounds, you must be more quiet my lord. Wouldn't want anyone finding us like this." He whispered, watching as Jeongin shook his head slightly to agree.

They were in a very compromising position, the young prince's naked legs wrapped around Seungmin's hips, their cocks flush together in his hold. Jeongin's tunic was pushed up his chest, just out of the way enough for the bodyguard to have access to search the wide expanse of his pristine skin. Seungmin himself was mostly clothed, pants pulled down just enough and linen shirt torn to mid chest from when Jeongin had become a little too eager earlier on in the night.

Seungmin took his hand away, placing it on the curve of his prince's waist gently as he rocked forward once again, drawing out more whimpers from the younger. He looked absolutely beautiful. The minimal light streaming in from the crescent moon cast shadows on the floor but the candles surrounding them was what really basked Jeongin in a beautiful warm hue. He was a royal and always looked the part, but nothing could compare to the way he looked in that moment, sweaty and panting, begging only for Seungmin.

"My gorgeous prince, I wish you could see yourself right now."

Jeongin flushed, always shy in the face of praise even though he loved it. He decidedly ignored the statement to instead pull the elder closer in search for more. The warm slide between them was good, Seungmin could tell, but he knew the prince craved more. He always did.

"Tell me," He continued, "What is it you desire?"

"You," Jeongin pleaded, the hands on Seungmin's arms tightening. "Always you."

A soft smile tugged on the corner of Seungmin's lips and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the other man's mouth. "You know that's not what I meant."

"But it's true," The younger insisted, chasing for more kisses but ultimately failing. "I just want you. I want to feel you close and never let go. To see you in the moonlight above me every night, even if it's only for a kiss goodnight, is more than wonderful. I just want you."

"Always so poetic." Seungmin teased but pressed another kiss to the waiting lips. He lowered Jeongin's legs to the mattress before settling next to him, pulling them chest-to-chest.

The young prince smiled in victory before drawing his lover in for a passionate kiss. Hips moved forward again but it still wasn't right. He swung a leg over Seungmin's own, helping to grind closer and with more ease.

" _ Seungmin- _ " He broke the kiss to cry out, so caught in the pleasure of Seungmin wrapping a hand around them again that he couldn't form a coherent thought.

It was intimate, the way Seungmin held him tight and hushed him, palm splayed out over his lower back. The kiss continued as they chased their releases, moans getting muffled between their lips and the slick sounds of them moving together getting caught in the sheets. At some point, it became more heated, the elder guiding Jeongin's erratic movements with a steady hand.

"Close?" Seungmin panted between kisses.

"Yes. Please,  _ please _ don't stop." Jeongin cried softly, being mindful of their location.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my prince." His hand worked faster, sliding over the sensitive heads of their cocks. He'd expected the positive reaction from Jeongin, kissing him again to mute the sounds that dared to slip past his lips. It didn't take long before Jeongin was twitching in Seungmin's hold and releasing onto their shirts. The elder worked him through it, soon joining his lover in orgasm and dirtying their clothes even more.

The release that remained on Seungmin's hand, Jeongin licked off with glee, giggling as he was looked upon in awe.

"You're something else," Seungmin breathed, "Truly."

Spending a few minutes just to kiss and bask in the pleasure was all it took to lull Jeongin into a sleepy state. Seungmin cleaned him as best he could, stripping him of his soiled garments and dressing him in fresh ones before tucking him in and then making himself presentable. He blew out the candles one by one until the room was only illuminated by the light from the moon.

"Sweet dreams," Seungmin whispered, kissing the younger's forehead. It earned him a sleepy hum and peck in return. The warmth in Seungmin's chest spread until it reached his cheeks but without much light, it was invisible to the naked eye. One last glance to the bed and he was off, sure to return in the morning.

"Until next time, my sweet prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> My links:  
> [Nsfw Twt](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
